1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known a multilayer capacitor comprising a multilayer body formed by alternately stacking dielectric layers and inner electrodes, and terminal electrodes and connecting conductors which are electrically insulated from each other on side faces of the multilayer body. For example, the multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-168620 is provided with three kinds of inner electrodes, among which the first inner electrode is connected to one terminal electrode and connecting conductors, while the second inner electrode is connected to the other terminal electrode. The third inner electrode is connected to the connecting conductors. Such a multilayer capacitor is employed for various purposes by increasing ESR.